


Duck

by pinn



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg recognizes that tone of voice, it's the same tone that got him to agree to go camping last month or, as he likes to refer to it, 'the time we practiced being bear food'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck

"You know," Nick says, "my father always said that if looks like a duck, walks like a duck and talks like a duck..."

"You should take a blood sample, sequence the DNA, run it through GenBank, and confirm that its genetic make-up is 99.9 % similar to a duck," Greg interrupts. Nick turns from the doorway and stares at him. "Sorry, just some DNA humor," Greg smiles apologetically.

"Unhunh. It still doesn't explain why there's a live duck in a locked condo in downtown Las Vegas."

The duck in question, a mallard by the looks of it, continues waddling around the bedroom, quacking and flapping its wings. "Well, at least it hasn't gone near the body."

"That's a saving grace. Since the body and the crime scene are in the main bathroom, is the duck evidence or should we call animal control?" Nick questions. The duck stops quacking and turns in their direction.

"I don't think it wants to go to animal control," Greg whispers, hoping to avoid provoking the duck.

"I guess not. It's kind of cute," Nick says wistfully.

Greg recognizes that tone of voice, it's the same tone that got him to agree to go camping last month or, as he likes to refer to it, 'the time we practiced being bear food'. Before he can stop Nick's train of thought, Grissom comes up behind them.

"Gentlemen, are you planning on processing the crime scene sometime within the next day or so?"  
"What about the duck?" Nick points to it.

Grissom looks over their shoulders. "_Anas platyrhynchos_. Call animal control and tell them we have a crime scene and an animal we need them to pick up."

"How do we know it's not evidence?"

"Because," Grissom's voice is patient and Greg knows they're about two seconds away from looking like idiots, "there's duck food on top of the fridge and a child's play pool on the patio."

Nick nods next to him. "I'll make the call and process this part of the house."

"Greg, let's take the bathroom." Grissom walks away and Greg moves to follow him.

Before he goes into the bathroom, he looks back at Nick who's still staring at the duck.  
"Do not, I repeat do not, get any ideas about the duck."

Nick waves him off and Greg goes into the bathroom. Nick finishes up processing the apartment before them so he heads back to the lab with most of the evidence while Greg and Grissom stay behind and finish up. By the time they get back to the lab, the shift has been over for thirty minutes and Nick is waiting patiently in the break room for him, flipping through one of Grissom's old bug magazines.

They head home from work together for the first time in weeks and Greg makes a mental note to buy Sara lunch in return for switching shifts with Nick. They get undressed quietly once home and crawl into bed. They haven't gone to bed at the same time since the transfer and Greg is looking forward to sleeping eight uninterrupted hours with Nick.

"You know," he mumbles, "I think I'm too tired to even think about which one I want first, sex or sleep."

From the blackout curtains Nick looks over his shoulder and laughs. "That's a first. I can't see you having to make that decision right now, Greg, or even in the next few hours but thanks for telling me."

"I'm letting you know, I hate to disappoint a fan." Greg yawns and pulls the sheets over his head. A few minutes later the bed dips with Nick's weight and Greg pulls the covers off briefly to lean over Nick and drop a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

As tired as he is, Greg lies awake for the next twenty minutes, staring at the sheet over his face. Finally, when the heat and suffocation get to be too much, he tears the sheets off to find Nick staring at him. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"The animal control guys told me that the duck was house trained, even had a little harness with a tag and everything."

Greg groans, "No."

"Greg, it would be just like having a dog. I bet you it would even be better than a dog."

"It's a duck. You know, of the two of us, I would expect this kind of thing from me, not you. What gives?"

"I just think it might be nice to come home to someone."

"So what am I?"

"Well, yeah, I come home to you but you're usually sleeping when I come in and I'm sleeping when you leave. We get an hour a day if we're lucky. My folks have always had dogs and it was nice to come home to something that was awake and happy to see you."

Greg rolls onto his side, propping himself up onto his elbow. "What's wrong with a dog or a cat?"

"Seems a little traditional, don't you think?" Nick's grinning and Greg realizes that it's only a matter of seconds before he breaks and agrees to the duck.

Greg flops on his back dramatically and sighs. "All right, we'll call animal control this afternoon."

"Really?" Nick sounds like a little kid on Christmas and Greg smiles in spite of himself.

"Really. But you know, it wouldn't hurt if you made it worth my while to get this duck." The words haven't even left Greg's mouth before he has a warm and happy Nick on top of him. "Oof."

Nick lifts some his weight off Greg and looks down at him. "Thank you."

Greg starts to say something but Nick puts his hand over his mouth. "No talking unless it's my name." Greg nods in agreement and Nick brings his head down to kiss him. Nick nips at his lips until Greg opens his mouth letting Nick's tongue dart into his mouth and back out again. He moans at the loss but stops once Nick moves his mouth down to Greg's neck and starts sucking on the patch of skin that always make Greg shiver.

Greg runs his hands up and down Nick's sides, enjoying the feel of the muscles rippling as Nick moves on top of him, sliding down to his nipples where he stops briefly to swipe his tongue across each one.

"Nick," Greg arches his hips against Nick's, "don't tease me, not when there's a duck's life in the balance."

"No talking," Nick reminds him.

"Or what?"

Without warning, Nick moves down to Greg's dick and swallows him whole, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Greg has to fight to keep himself flat on the bed and not lash out in ecstasy. The last thing he wants to do is interrupt what is turning into a five star blowjob by injuring Nick. "Oh Jesus."

Nick looks up, smirking, while moving his head up and down Greg's shaft. He's pretty sure his synapses are frying and it's almost too much for him to watch. He fights to keep his eyes open, to not give into the wave after wave of pleasure threatening to take him under. Nick's tongue keeps swirling, applying pressure at all the right points, then the gentle addition of teeth and Greg hears someone yell but he doesn't know who and he doesn't really care. He runs his hands over Nick's head and closes his eyes, enjoying Nick's stubble and his muscles tensing in anticipation.

There is a hand on his mouth, seeking entry, Greg opens up and takes in the fingers. He knows exactly what he's doing, he's lubing Nick up to enter him, and he decides to inflict as much torture on Nick as he's inflicting on him. Greg grabs one finger with his teeth and wraps his tongue around it, sucking hard, and then he slows down and does feather light licks on all of Nick's fingers. Nick groans and quickly removes his fingers from Greg's mouth with a loud pop.

Before Greg can prepare himself, Nick slides one finger and then two into him. Nick wiggles his fingers inside Greg, searching for his prostate and finding it on his first down stroke. He keeps moving and it's all too much, the scratching on his prostate, the pressure on his dick, the warm wet heat of Nick's mouth. Greg comes quickly, giving no warning except for his sharp indrawn breath and tightening his fingers along Nick's scalp.

"So, have we sealed the deal on the duck?" Nick pants as he climbs up the bed and lies down.

Greg flops his arm around until he finds Nick and pats him. "Mmrrggnn," he groans.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, what should we call it? I know it's already got a name that it responds to but maybe we can try and retrain it."

Clearly, Greg thinks, there's only way he's going to be able to shut Nick up about the duck. He musters up all his strength and rolls over. "If you talk about the duck once more, I'm going to fall asleep and let you take care of that," Greg points to Nick's hard dick, "on your own."

"No more duck talk," Nick agrees.


End file.
